


Duck's Anxiety (aka Duck, my son has become a Neo-Nazi)

by MsPeggyElliott



Series: The Duck Fuck Chronicles [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Depressing, Flashbacks, Genderfluid Character, Genocide, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Nazis, Politics, Pregnancy, Racism, Social Anxiety, Social Justice, Stabbing, Violence, White Supremacy, arguing with kids, bad memories, barfight, cops are bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeggyElliott/pseuds/MsPeggyElliott
Summary: Duck braves a weird Neo-Nazi bar to save a friend's son.
Series: The Duck Fuck Chronicles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568779
Kudos: 1





	Duck's Anxiety (aka Duck, my son has become a Neo-Nazi)

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING: Politics involving race.

Have you ever have one of those dreams where you're in complete control? I don't know what they're called and I'm not going to look it up.

_It was a relaxing Sunday and after cleaning the house all Duck wanted to do was sit back and watch TV._

_"No, I got you!"_

_"No you didn't stupid!"_

_"Oh fuck, I these kids were napping." Duck thought to himself._

_"Little ones, silence!"_

_The two children freeze, they knew that tone was not good._

_"Sorry Mom....we didn't mean to so loud...."_

_Duck couldn't stay mad at these kids..._

_"Oh heck, just try and keep it down a bit okay."_

_BRRRRNG!_

The loud ringing of my phone absolutely demolished my dream and just when it was getting kinda adorable. I try and make out the words on the phone screen, it's blurry as Hell, but I can finally read the words "David"... what does this piece of shit want.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Duck there?"

"This is Duck."

"Oh sorry, Duck. I'm not used to you sounding like that....but anyways, I need help. Michael hasn't been home in two days."

"Okay....you know I don't have magical locating powers."

"I'm calling you because I tracked his phone, he's near you. Please Duck, tell him to come home."

David and I didn't get along all that great, but I wanted to help his kid at least. I haven't seen him in a very long time, should be in his 20's.

"Alright, just send me a photo of him."

**24 years ago**

During this time I spent a lot....A LOT of time as a woman. I had a great job and I..."escorted" on the side. When you don't have a lot of remarkable skills you have to make do with what you got. After "escorting" I saved up enough money to where I didn't have to do it anymore and was able to buy a really nice house. After work I would go straight to a bar and that's where I met David. I was really lonely and he was very sweet and after a few dates he moved in with me. We had this very asexual kind of relationship, we didn't really have those kind of urges for each other, but every now and then....

**present**

Anyways, where was I....oh yeah, so I got the picture form David, nice kid much more clean cut than he is. The location I got from David was strange according to the map, Michael has been staying at a bar called "Great Odin" a Neo-Nazi hang out place. I've never been there myself, never had any reason to drove past there once and thought it was kind of odd for a place to be proudly displaying Swastika flags, at the time I didn't think much of it nowadays we steer clear completely and no point in calling the cops....most them went to that bar after work anyway....

I park my car down the road and walk a bit I see the brick shithouse bouncer in front and red flags start going off like crazy; black shirt that says "1488" right on it, rings adorned with the Iron Cross (with a teeny little swastika right in the middle for an added touch) and of course you can't forget the classic the "swastika etched into your bald fucking head" I can tell I'm going to love this place....

I try to walk in, but Hilter's monster stops me.

"Gonna need.... password." He struggled to utter.

Wasn't aware you needed a password, thought being white would cover it, but I go ahead and give it try.

"Hitler Rulz....with a Z?"

He looks at me for a moment, then...

"Last week's password, smart guy."

"Oh uh...."

Gonna have to get crude maybe?

"Death to Jews?"

The cunt smiles and nods.

"Welcome Sir."

**24 years ago**

So yes, as I said earlier, David and I didn't have sex...that much we just enjoyed living together and when we would decide it was time we would do it. Since I didn't get periods in my female form I always wondered if I could get pregnant, I always assumed no and even tried many years before and nothing worked until one day:

"Well....this was unexpected...." I said as I stared into the mirror. I went from thin to bloated in the span of a night. I call the only doctor who has any knowledge of my current condition and they tell me to come down.

"Not sure what to tell you duck, but you appear to be in the middle of your second trimester. You're going to have to stay over night so we can monitor you."

**present**

Tonight the Great Odin was poppin' they had some punk band couldn't understand them but I'm sure I knew what the message was. I also got a lot of looks as I was the only person there not decked out in Nazi shit, but then again, you don;t always need to look the part. I search around for Michael, the picture I have of him my look nice, but for all I know he could be in the band. Thankfully he's over by the bar:

"Michael."

Michael looks just as a clean cut as he does in the photo, nice suit too except for the Nazi pin on his lapel.

"I'm hear to talk to you. You're dad sent me."

"Tell him, I'm not coming home!" He shouts.

"I'm not here to take you home....I'm just here to, okay?"

Michael seems to comply with that so we head over to a table away from the noise.

"Thanks, anyways my name is Duck, we may not remember me, but I knew you when you were really small."

"Yeah,I don't think I remember you at all."

"That's fine, your dad was very worried about you and asked me to talk to you. He's very worried that you're not answering your phone."

"Not worried enough to talk to me himself." The kid look disappointed almost like he wanted his father to come down.

"Yeah, I'm not sure why he didn't come down, but I'm here and I can see you've found some...'interesting friends'."

"Hey, don't judge these people!"

_this motherfucker_

"I'm sorry, don't judge the Nazis? The NEO Nazis? You know that 'Neo' in the name doesn't mean 'good'.

"You don't know these people like I do, they took me in when no one else would."

"How bad did you fuck up to where only Neo-Nazis would except you?"

He's silent

"*sigh* Look, I'm not here to give you too much shit, why are hanging around with Neo-Nazis, Kid?"

"I met a few of them at these counter protests I used to do."

"And what protests were you countering?"

"All those bullshit ones; LGBT, BLM all they do is promote and normalize white genocide."

_holy fucking shit_

Okay so I now know why this kid is hanging around Neo-Nazis. As a white guy myself I can see how people like him can end up grouped with these assholes. People my age didn't grow up where racism was really fucking bad, just when it was okay enough for us not to notice. In high school it was normal to have clubs for every ethnicity except white. I was confused at first and then someone told me why that was.

"So how does, BLM promote 'white genocide'?"

"It's just black superiority, they say they want equality, but they already have it they just want more right than us! All they want is to be in charge and when that happens they'll come for you and me."

"Wow, that was some impressive bullshit to just diarrhea-d from your mouth there, Michael. So what do you and your buddies hope to achieve by suppressing "black superiority" do you plan on keeping them equal with you?"

Michael tries to find the words.

"Well.....no.....I mean I just don't think genocide is the answer. Whites shouldn't have to live in fear."

"'Genocide isn't the answer' you're not a very good Nazi, Michael.....I think we're making progress. Also, I think it's cute that you think minorities are bullies you act like there are no cops that come here, I mean fucking hell, there's two cops in full uniform sitting at the bar! You're going to sit there and tell me you feel oppressed when you have an entire police force on your side? You're a little bitch, Michael you wouldn't know the first thing about living in fear because of who you are."

**24 years ago**

The doctors ran a few more tests and I stayed over night at the hospital. I called David everyday and he even visited me a few time when he could. David's job was really out of the way, but after work he always came over. Sometimes his job would be across and even outside the United States....

The baby was growing rapidly inside of me, the doctors couldn't really determine the rate of the growth, but placed it around 40% since after a few days I was in my third trimester.

"So far it's tracking healthy at rate I give it a few days before he comes out."

"He?"

Oh yeah, it's a boy and other than the bizarre stuff going on it's a perfectly healthy boy."

It was strange feeling, I should have been happy, I was going to have a baby, but it was all happening so fast....I didn't know what to do?

**present**

Michael continued to argue his weak case. "....causing all that violence only hurts their cause, maybe if they did it peacefully-"

"Peacefully? You act like they aren't the only time the protests turn into riots are when the police get involved."

Michael tries to come back with some more white supremacy bullshit, but I'm ignoring him at this point. The kid is lost, I'll wait until he's finished and just leave.

While talking he says something I catch the end of.

"Repeat all that."

Can't believe I'm doing this.

"Basically, because of my beliefs my friends abandoned me."

"Well yeah....didn't they try talking to you?"

"Yeah, but eventually they became too intolerant of my views and they stopped talking to me. I mean we can have different opinions and still be friends."

"I can have different opinions on movies, music and food, but fascism isn't something you debate. There's opinions and there's hate. Michael....did your father teach you this stuff?"

"No, dad was hardly ever around, I spent most of the time online watching free speech advocates debate people."

"Oh fuck..."

"No no, they made a lot of really good points; how to be successful and how the left wants to silence all free thought or how the blacks and gays use cartoons for indoctrination. They also taught me how to read between the lines on news stories."

 _I know I'm not here to get him out of this place, but I don't want another stupid white kid to become a Nazi prick._

"Kid, it's been...well it hasn't been fun at all, but I'll leave you with this. The people you've joined aren't Nazis....they're worse. The people you're with now saw the atrocities of the past and still decided that this was a good idea. I'm going to leave you alone now, at the very least, call your dad."

Just as I was leaving a two tall skinheads approach me.

"Couldn't help, but overhear your conversation..." one of them said with a creepy smile.

"Yeah, well I'm leaving so I won't be bothering anyone else."

As I try to leave they block my path.

"You were bothering our friend here with your talk, not sure how you got in here, but you ain't leaving, pal."

I'm not going to stay here and find out what they have planned, but I need to cause enough of a riot so I can slip by those cops. Best way to start a riot is to shove one asshole into another asshole so I push one of them far enough where they disturb the table behind them. The man from the other table is obviously pissed and they start fighting, but I still have this other asshole so I grab a glass and shatter it and shove the pointy ends into the the Nazi's face. A full on riot breaks out as planned, cops are busy trying to calmly defuse the situation while I slip out the back.

\--

The next morning I get a call from David, I ignore it. Shortly after the call I get a text message, probably not going to read it, the less I hear from that man the better.

**24 years ago**

I leave the hospital, but I can't go home I'll probably never go home. I find a place far away and don't tell anyone that David and I knew....I don't want him finding me. One day I receive a note:

_Hey Duck, sorry but I did manage to track you down, but don't worry I won't be bothering you beyond this note. I just wanted to say that it wasn't your fault for what happened with the baby and no one is mad at you. I would like for you to come home, but if you need space take all the time in the world that you need, my number is at the bottom. I also sold the house and since it was yours I wrote a check for the exact amount and sent it to you. It was a very nice house, but nowhere near as nice without you in it. Take care._

_-David_


End file.
